Pokemon Creepypasta Gravedigger's Perfection
by xTroubleNGlitter
Summary: The hit Creepypasta from DeviantART is now on Fanfiction! Against her wishes, a young girl is given a hacked Pokemon Emerald for her birthday and madness ensues. Ain't No Grave, Can Hold My Body DOWN. Some blood, graphic scenes, and ideologically sensitive.


**Author's Note:** Welp, this was my first Pokemon Creepypasta. I hate it now, but I think people would go for the cliche boring bloody crap. Hope you enjoy it I guess?

Leave a review, check out my other work, you know the drill ;)

* * *

People have always called me a tad bit on the loony side. Now, that's not saying that I was a loner or I was shy, in fact, I was pretty out there. I've always been. I love communicating with people, even at random moments during the day. Of course, I like different things than most of my friends. While they like soccer and volleyball, I like lacrosse and handball. They like camping, I like video games. They like pop, I like heavy metal.

You get the just of it, right?

Well, this started the whole shit load that unfolded in a matter of times.

School had let out, and I could finally hang out with my friends from the local public school. I do school differently, and we don't get to see each other other than at the local community center, and with my birthday coming up there was a small party.

A few friends hung out with me, and I got a really small package wrapped in some weird blue plaid wrapping paper. My friend that I hardly got to hang out with gave me a small smile.

"I think you'll really like it!" When I opened it, I was somewhat happy, somewhat upset.

It was Pokemon Emerald, just the cartridge. Now, I loved that game, I played it all the time when I was little, I just loved it so much more than most of the other games, and it's the only one I really had bought other than Yu-Gi-Oh and Rugrats.

When she noticed my posture somewhat slumping she nudged me, giving a small wink, "My brother toyed with it a little. I know how you really like a few pokemon." My jaw slowly dropping, the gift had just gotten worse to me. I had NEVER played with the hack, I could put my hand on a bible and swear it. I couldn't afford it, and I didn't have the mentality to do it. Even with my DS, I never bought action replay for games. Sure, I used walkthroughs for games like Luminous Arc, but I had never cheated to that extreme. "He modified a few things. I think you'll like it."

After all was said and done, it was otherwise a decent birthday. I had gotten a few giftcards, and the best part was a pandora bracelet from my brother. But by the time I was lying in bed, I had sat up to reach for the remote, only feeling the cartridge to the hacked game brush along my fingers. My inner thirteen year old girl had finally remerged, screaming at me to play it. Grabbing my DS I loaded it, still getting a chuckle out of seeing the stickers covering it.

On the outside, GetGlue stickers from Bad Girls Club, WWE, and others decorarted. On the inside, just some butterflies adorned the top screen. At least the game didn't need a stylus, because that damn thing went missing months ago.

Seeing the screen light up at the opening I could feel my lips moving into a tight smile, enjoying May ride down the grass with pokemon following right along her. The best part about the opening sequence, in my opinion, had to be at the end when Raquayza finally appeared on the screen, shooting the hyperbeam to the title.

Once the game had started, I was immediately flooded with memories, going through Birch's boring speech, picking my name, and the dumb opening sequence with moving in. WHY did MY sprite have to sit in the back of the damn moving hauler? I'm the future pokemon champion for fuck's sakes..

Catching my mind off track, I returned to dregging through the first ten minutes, finally getting to pick my pokemon.

"Oh for fuck's sakes.." Again using that infamous group of words, I began to smack the palm of my hand into my forehead, already annoyed at the hacker's 'generosity.' Three shiny starters, oh yay. Choosing torchic, I had continued on, ignoring the mudkipz joke repeating over and over again. With the first battle, I immediately let out a groan, level 100. GREAT. That is just so phenomenal, you bore me right off the back.

I was one of those old school gamers, I didn't like hacks, it made it boring for me. It may have been a cup of tea for others, but I enjoyed a challenge. After I had named it 'USELESSHACK' I gave a small laugh, but shocked as a small glitch froze it for a second, giving off the humming noise I had heard othertimes, especially if I dropped my gameboy or DS.

Continuing on throughout the game, I had defeated the gym leaders in leisure, immediately bored with it. When I had realized he had rigged my bag to be full of the best there was I wanted to turn the game off, but decided against.

I had stayed up at 11 now, so why not just go through the damn thing, it WAS summer break after all. As battles continued, I began to notice something odd. When the battles were over, there wasn't the normal message you'd normally see. You know, the one where you get the money and the chump gives you a message?

Instead it always gave me 'USELESSHACK makes trainer proud! Very proud! Not USELESSHACK!' I didn't get the money at the end, considering the nitwit had given me infinite amount of money as well. It was pointless catching pokemon to me. They were either shiny or I just didn't like it. But, after being up until almost 4 in the morning, I had made it to Victory Road. With a few other pokemon I had found to be somewhat of a help, I began to make my way through Victory Road.

With Blaziken, Delcatty, Raichu, Whiscash and Altaria, my group had been completed with one empty space. Growing used to the glitchs this asswipe had created, the pokemon were all shiny and at the highest levels available. With defeating the trainers along the way, a pokemon had come up that almost stopped my heart.

A normal one.

It was a Mawile, normal level for Victory Road and it was normal color.

"OH thank you god!" I cried, stopping to give a small clap as I had curled up in bed, enjoying the sudden use for these masterballs. Throwing a pokeball out, a message had popped up at the bottom right before the ball had clicked, confusing me.

'PLEASE STOP TRAINER. USELESSHACK AND OTHERS ARE FRIGHTENED!'

'PLEASE LET IT GO!'

'IT WILL HURT THE USELESS!'

The ball finally clicking the messages were replaced with what I wanted to see. Mawille was finally mine.

"A normal pokemon! About fucking time!" Thinking of a name, I had been listening to my iPod, a small grin forming at an all too familar song that I had grown to adore. 'Ain't No Grave' by Johnny Cash. It excited me, the morbid feeling, the sound of chains rattling, it was an electric charge to my mind and body. With my mindset now in the mood of the song, I had named the Mawile 'Gravedigger', the morbid name making me laugh after I had selected it. Quite dark, right? That's what you want for entertainment, don't you?

Realizing I didn't have time to train it too much, I decided to just level him as we continued to finish the Victory Road. I had always been a fan of Mawile, and when I played Mystery Dungeon, I always knew I HAD to have one on my team, just to feel awesome when I ventured out. But, as I had completed Victory Road I went to my Pokemon, just to check them out before they got healed up and ready for battle with the Elite Four.

There was one odd thing I had continued to notice, and it frightened me.

Everyone's mood had turned to scared, all giving loud cries as my free ear, away from a headphone, had picked up. Moving to Gravedigger, it had been in an excited state, leaving me a bit confused again. Maybe my friend's brother had done this on purpose, making only one normal pokemon to make it the 'outcast.'

"Really smart you asshole, thanks." I mumbled, growing more and more tired as it approached five in the morning. I had spent the ENTIRE night playing this game, and with the cheating it felt completely pointless. After noting something strange I had realized something.

This same damn song had been playing for almost ten minutes, and I know sure as could be it wasn't on repeat. Picking up my old iPod, I turned the screen on, smiling at the picture of The Undertaker I had put as the cover art. I liked the song, and it really didn't bother me, I just found it...odd.

The song starting again I returned to the game, healing up before I ventured into the Elite Four, ready to defeat them quickly.

Whenever Gravedigger's health had gotten low I used a potion and switched him out. The sound of a door creaking open, I immediately turned my iPod down and muted my DS with turning the slider all the way to the other side. Turning under my covers I curled up, waiting for who I knew as my mother to pass by. She got up early for work every day, and all I could do as thanks would be to give her a smile when she came home and ask her how her day went.

Once she had closed the door to go to work about fifteen minutes later I quickly reemerged, noticing that my DS's power was low again. I had it plugged in most of the time, but I quickly plugged it back in, diving back into the game.

I could feel my energy draining, mind beginning to slow down as the battles continued. With the defeat of the second member of the Elite Four, I had paused in shock that after turning my volume back up, a really weird sound came up. Recognizing it from earlier, it was my Whiscash, that I had nicknamed 'TUNABAIT' out of sick humor.

Opening my pokemon screen, I stopped, confused at what I was seeing. It had dissapeared. I knew I didn't release it, and my stomach had knotted at the loss of a pokemon. Although I didn't like shiny pokemon, or hacking, I had grown to my team. They weren't much different other than their level and coloring.

"Tunabait?...Whiscash? Aw man! What the fuck!" I yelled, hitting the back of my head against the wall lightly in frusturation. Moving up the steps and finally entering the third member of the elite fear, my eyes widened in fear as I heard another pokemon cry. Opening my pokemon page again in a hurry I covered my mouth, letting out a low moan as my Altaria was now gone.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I cried, frusturated. "Give me back my pokemon!" Realizing I was tired, I saved the game, just incase I had fallen asleep during the final battles. I knew that the game couldn't hear me, but I had always spoken to my pokemon. Even when I was little, it felt like if I was talking to my pokemon, they did better, that someone did something just for me, when no one else would care to listen or listen to care.

Defeating the third member of the elite four, I quickly made my way out of the room, healing my pokemon up for the final member before the champion. Then, it seemed almost like a gong as another pokemon cry errupted. This time, I couldn't even look as I bit my lip, frusturation beginning to blend with heart break as it seemed my pokemon were being knocked off for some weird reason. Without looking I had moved to the fourth member of the elite four, realizing throughout the battle, Delcatty was now gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" I screamed, now sitting on my knees, almost pleading to the game. "I have hardly any left.." With the defeat of the fourth member thanks to PP and revives, I had made it to the final challenge. Opening up my pokemons' pages again, my eyes widened as USELESSHACK and my Raichu 'SparkFried' were left. Checking on their emotions, they were panicked, not even giving off a cry.

"What the hell is going on?" My voice nothing but a whisper I moved to Gravedigger, who was still perfect happy. With the connection being made I could feel anger boiling up. "Gravedigger, what did you do?" With a harsh whisper, I returned to the page to move again, only to make it to the entrance of the champion to meet a cry from my speakers of the DS, tears finally forming in my eyes as I moved forward, a text box shocking me.

'USELESSHACK tried to tell you. We beg master, but master didn't want to listen. Master never listened.'

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO?" I screamed, eyes widening at a final pokemon scream, leaving me confused. Sitting in silence, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, jaw still slacked as I looked up, trying to think over what had just occured. Opening my pokemon page again, a scowl formed as I saw Gravedigger now the only pokemon.

"Are you happy? ARE YOU HAPPY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Exiting the page I was left with the reality that I could only fight with Mawile. Entering the battle, Gravedigger was sent out, a simple message across the screen.

'Gravedigger is happy to fight for master! Gravedigger is the only one who was normal! Master only loved Gravedigger all along! Gravedigger will fight!'

"I WANT MY POKEMON BACK! I WANT MY TEAM BACK!" I wanted to do anything to get them back, and after the champion had done hardly anything to defeat Mawile, the battle had faded, leaving me still in the champion room.

'Master loved us?' With a yes/no box appearing, I quickly pressed 'yes', covering my mouth.

'Master loved us...master we are sorry we weren't perfect. We will fix this, because Master loved us.'

A pokemon cry going through again, the battle screen, showing Gravedigger opposite of my trainer sprite, completely different from how I had saw it earlier. Blood had covered it's large monster mouth behind it, eyes red to match. With no pokemon to send out, I was left with struggle as my only option. Clicking on it, I had moved away, and USELESSHACK appearing.

'Will fight for my master!'

With a simple 'Flare Blitz', USELESSHACK had knocked Gravedigger out. One headphone still in my ear, something had struck me as the game finally gave a static off, going back to the original screen.

_I see a band of angels, and they're coming after me...ain't no grave...can hold my...body down.._

With the only selection available being 'New Game' I turned the game off, immediately snatching the cartridge out of my system. With tears still in my eyes I threw it to the edge, curling up in a ball as I stared it down until the morning came around.

After I had gave it back to my friend, we haven't really talked much. She still thinks I'm ungrateful, but her brother's smirk at me when I gave it back still scares me. I understand why should we be upset. But to me, my pokemon were more important than my friendships. While they came and went, my pokemon would always be around...

right?

* * *

Remember to review and check out my other work...

_OR GRAVEDIGGER'S GONNA GET YA!_


End file.
